The Photobomber
Referring to the predecessor of the HoloCam, the Photobomber was a terrorist active between the years of 2346 and 2348. Believed to be a domestic terrorist with anti-Sol views the Photobomber earned his name through his unique method of operation. The First Bomb On the 24th of December in downtown Dallas, Texas a bomb detonated 18:00 inside the Dallas Star Mall. The Dallas Star Mall was recently finished after having underwent construction efforts for three years. Prior to the explosion the owners of the mall, who were strong supporters of the Sol Unification, hosted a Christmas event within the mall. The explosion killed fifty people and wounded nearly two hundred. Fifteen of those wounded would later die from their sustained injuries hours later. Emergency services were baffled as to how such an horrible act could've been carried under their radar. SISP & SHSD Investigation A day later both the Sol Inter-System Police and the Sol Homeland Security Division were on the case, launching a full-scale investigation into the bombing. During the investigation they recovered an envelope from the Dallas State Police HQ which contained a photograph of the Dallas Star Mall alongside a message with the text "This is a warning. More will come." Mustering all their resources to apprehend the bomber the SISP and SHSD managed to trace the letter back to an abandoned storage building in Mexico which later exploded, killing twenty agents. Sol media urged people across the system to be report suspicious activity to local authorities, effectively overwhelming the SISP with leads, most of which were dead-ends. Despite their efforts the bomber eluded capture. Activity During his terrorist career the Photobomber killed over four-hundred people total and wounded/crippled at least six-hundred permanently. Aside from the Dallas Star Mall and the Mexico storage bombings the Photobomber carried out three more bombings on a post office, high school and on a military academy. During all bombings, with the exception of Mexico, authorities received a letter containing a message and a photograph of the target. SSOID Investigation In 2348 the SSOID was requested to launch an investigation of their own, utilizing all evidence gathered by the SISP and SHSD as well as their own military-grade resources. Highly secretive of their investigation the SSOID is said to have found links between the bomber and anti-Sol movements operating from outside the system. Eventually the SSOID managed to eliminate all but one lead. After deploying two tactical teams supported by the SISP to a warehouse dome on Luna the authorities managed to secure a seemingly abandoned room filled with explosives and other materials, alongside a bunkbed and improvized kitchen. Disappearance After securing the evidence on Luna the Photobomber vanished. With no activity for the rest of the year 2348 the SSOID and SISP declared that the investigation would be put on ice. Because of abrupt end of activity following the SSOID raid several conspiracy theorists believe that the SSOID tac teams either located the bomber and killed him or abducted him, hoping to use him for their own purposes. These claims have been discarded by the SSOID. Category:Lore